A First Time For Everything
by mlblnchrd
Summary: Renesmee is on her way to her first day of school. Jacob has elected to not go. What happens when Renesmee starts to notice other guys and how does Edward react to his daughter growing up.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter One

Bella rolled over under the sheets and stuck her face into the pillow her husband had just vacated. It still smelled like him. Even after all these years she loved that she could smell Edward's specific blend of aromas, something that had been missing in her human life. Edward walked out of the closet fully clothed and looked at his wife.

"We should start getting ready before…," he wasn't able to finish before Renesmee burst into the room and jumped up onto the bed.

"It's the first day of school!" she yelled. For years Renesmee was forced to stay at home as the rest of the Cullens got to go to school or work. Grandma Cullen was fun to hang out with but after 6 years Renesmee was finally getting the chance to go to school for the first time. She had spent months remembering the ins and outs of her family's new lie. They had already attended the school for a year. She was supposedly home schooled until this point. It wasn't exactly a lie; the Cullens each had a hand in teaching her, just not by traditional methods.

Edward lifted Renesmee off of the bed, "you need to get dressed. Your mom and I are going to take you in early so that you can have some time to look around. Plus the ninth graders have an assembly first thing."

Renesmee giggled, wiggled out of her dad's grasp and ran to her own room, nearly running over her uncle Jasper.

Renesmee sat at the kitchen island as her grandmother cooked her eggs and bacon. Jacob came in and stole some bacon off the plate.

"Hey, that's mine," said Renesmee as Jake plopped down next to her. Esme pulled another plate out of the cupboard and placed it in front of Jake. Seth then came in and stole a piece of toast from the other side of her plate.

"If you don't eat fast enough, that food belongs to anyone who can beat you to it," he joked. Jake, Seth and Leah all lived in a house down the road, coming and going as they pleased. Seth was the only one dressed in the school uniform that matched the colors of Renesmee's.

"Why aren't you ready for school Jake?" Renesmee asked.

"I'm not going," he said shoving eggs into his mouth.

"But if you don't go, I won't have any friends at school," Renesmee said in distress. Jasper had entered the living room and was laying out the chest board.

"We'll be there, you'll have us," he said.

"Yeah but… you're family. You have to be my friend."

Edward and Bella came downstairs, both ready for school, and motioned to the door.

"I gotta go," Renesmee slid out of her chair and threw her new backpack over her shoulder. This year suddenly started to suck in a bad way. Her mom, dad, aunt Alice, and Seth were all a grade ahead of her. Uncle Emmet, Jasper and Aunt Rose were two grades ahead. Renesmee watched enough movies to know that she would be on her own in a very cruel world.

Edward pulled in front of the school and looked into the back seat. Seven years ago he was pulling into the parking lot of Forks high school for senior year. Now he was pulling into the parking lot of the small New England private school with a daughter in tow. But she wasn't his daughter here. She was his sister. He would need to remind himself of that lie over and over. Bella got out right away but Renesmee sat still as stone in the back seat.

"We can go back home if you want. We'll wait another year and you can come back when your fully grown," he said.

Renesmee looked at him and he could have sworn he saw the true six year old in her eyes, not the fourteen year old she looked like. "Stay with me?" she asked.

Edward smiled at her, "just until the assembly and then I need to get to my own classes."

Renesmee reached for the door and Edward got out of the driver's seat. Alice and Jasper were just pulling into a spot down the row.

"Hey Bells, we are going to head up to the main building. I'll see you at class?"

Bella hid a small smile and nodded her head. She turned and walked toward Alice. Edward could hear Alice tell Bella that she hadn't foreseen any issues today.

"Let's get you to the gym," Edward said turning his daughter toward the main building.

"Dad…I mean Edward, what happens if I can't make any friends?" Renesmee asked.

"Then I beat everyone up for you," Edward smiled, "don't worry, most people are already curious about who you are."

Renesmee took a seat on one of the wooden bleachers in the gym. The noise was so loud. It was a lot different from her usual morning routine of painting with her grandmother in the morning.

"Hi I'm Tara," said the red head next to her. When Renesmee turned toward her she saw that the girl was petite like her and wearing the pant version of the school uniform. Her red hair was poker straight and she had green eyes.

"Renesmee," she replied. Tara had the slightly blank stare that most people have when she told them her name, "you can call me Nessie, it's easier."

Tara laughed. A teacher walked up and asked Tara for her name and then checked her clip board and told her that she would be in Miss. Campbell's home room.

"And your name?" the teacher asked looking disinterested.

"Renesmee Cullen."

"Oh, another Cullen, we'll I'm Miss. Allen and you will be in Mr. Falsetto's home room. One of your brothers in my home room," the teacher babbled on.

Renesmee just took the piece of paper and the teacher moved on. Tara leaned in close to Renesmee, "so you're a Cullen, my sister tells me you have a lot of siblings here."

"Foster siblings actually. All except for my brother… Edward.. he's actually related to me," Renesmee said. It was still weird calling her dad her brother.

Tara looked like she would continue but the principle walked into the gym and started quieting everyone down. It was hard with so many students excited for their first day.

After receiving her class schedule and her locker assignment, Renesmee started searching the school for her locker and first class. It wouldn't help to be late on her first day. After finally finding D building, the furthest from the cafeteria and the gym, she started searching the locker numbers for hers. 1423…1424…142… Renesmee stopped. Standing in front of locker 1425, the locker that was supposed to belong to her, was a tall boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I think that's my locker," Renesmee said timidly.

"Oh hey, yeah, standing room only this year. Every junior shares a locker with a senior. Happens every few years," he smiled and Renesmee nearly dropped her bag. She had never met a boy like this one before. The only people she had ever been exposed to in the past 6 years were vampires and wolves, this living breathing man defiantly caught her attention

"Simon… and you would be?" he asked.

"Renesmee, Cullen Renesmee, I mean the other way around, shit…," she trailed off.

Simon laughed a little and then moved out of the way.

"Locker is all yours, just remember to close it up when you leave, combo is on the inside of the door," he grabbed his books and walked off to class. Renesmee stared as he walked away.

"Who are you staring at?" came a southern voice behind her. Renesmee nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Uncle Jaz, don't scare me like that," said Renesmee turning around.

"Shh, it's just Jaz here munchkin. I just came to check on you. I have an art class here first period."

"I have to get back over to B building for English with Mrs. White," Renesmee told him.

"Good luck, you better hurry, Mrs. White hates when students are late. She usually slams the door on them," Jasper gave her a quick side hug and walked away. Renesmee grabbed her note book and took off for the stairs. Getting kicked out of her first class was not on her agenda today.

"This semester we will be reading Animal Farm by George Orwell, Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte and Taming of the Shrew by William Shakespeare. You will be expected to purchase these books as the operating budget at this school does not waste money so students can destroy the classics."

Mrs. White, an awful looking old woman kept droning on as they went over the semester's lesson plan. It was going to be a long hour, or so Renesmee thought until the class was asked to stand and introduce themselves. Everyone was the same. Born in the area, various brothers or sisters and favorite subjects. It was obvious that most of the students already knew each other. When it was Renesmee's turn she could hear some of the other girls whispering, "_There's the newest Cullen charity case. Bet she's just like the others." _Renesmee took a big breath and started to talk

"Hi… I'm Renesmee Cullen and I moved here about a year ago, I've been home schooled so I pretty much enjoy most subjects and I have three brothers and three sisters," Renesmee sat back down as the girl behind her whispered, "_freak._"

When the bell rang Renesmee left the class as soon as possible and went to sit in her father's car, hoping to miss the rest of the day entirely. She heard the bell ring and then a light tapping on the window. She should have known her dad would be watching the minds of the people around her and know when she didn't make it to history.

End Note:

Please let me know what you think. This is the first fan fic for me and I would love and accept any suggestions about the story and where you see it going. Next up, a heart to heart with Edward and having to survive the lunch hall.


End file.
